Insurgente
by Crosseyra
Summary: Después de la batalla de Shinguku, Mika se las arregla para traer a Yuu consigo de vuelta a Sanguinem; en tanto debe conseguir tiempo para sobrevivir. Faltan trece días para el ataque masivo de las tropas vampíricas, y Yuu debe decidir entre quedarse junto a Mika como un vampiro o volver a la superficie y enfrentar la guerra junto a Guren y los suyos./Mikayuu/Short!Fic/Shounen-Ai.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Seraph of the end y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

 **Pareja:** Mikaela x Yuuichiro (MikaYuu).

 **Advertencias:** Shonen-Ai. Spoilers manga. Post episodio 13. Short-Fic.

 **Insurgente**

by

 **Crosseyra**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Los niños del Imperio Rojo_

* * *

 **Dedicado a BloomyLee**

* * *

 _"En el caso del vampiro que nos ocupa, todas las fuerzas ocultas de la naturaleza, profundas y poderosas, deben haberse unido de alguna forma monstruosa"_

 _—Bram Stoker_

 **I**

 **M** ikaela retrocedió unos pasos, con cierta duda, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del mundo humano que conducía a la tercera capital del reino vampírico, la ciudad subterránea de Sanguinem. A su lado, y cargando a un inconsciente Yuuichiro en su hombro, Felid Bathory atisbaba al rubio con una sonrisa ladina y divertida en los labios.

Mikaela Hyakuya frunció el entrecejo, chasqueó la lengua con molestia y cruzó el umbral de la enorme puerta que desembocaba en la ciudad, tambaleándose apenas por la falta de sangre y la herida en su pecho que se negaba a cerrarse. Había sido una sorpresa, y una muy grande, haber salido con daño semejante de una batalla con simple ganado.

No, no eran solo ganado.

La tercera fundadora Krul Tepes los había señalado como una amenaza para la sociedad vampírica, aunque muy pocos de los nobles habían tomado el real peso a sus palabras. Son humanos, estúpidos humanos que sirven como ganado, ¿qué podrían hacer ellos contra el ejército vampiro?

Bueno, _ellos_ habían logrado desplazar a las fuerzas del séptimo fundador Bathory en la reciente batalla por la toma de Shinjuku, orillando a una retirada.

 _El Ejército imperial demoníaco japonés._

 _Aquellos que solo estaban utilizando a Yuu por codicia propia._

 _Estúpidos y arrogantes humanos, siempre desafiando el equilibrio de las cosas._

Sacudió la cabeza cuando una fina hilera de sangre le recorrió el mentón con lentitud, dejando en evidencia la marca en el labio que sus propios colmillos habían hecho con su piel.

—Ah, Mika. —siseó Felid, relamiéndose los labios. —No deberías dejar que tu deliciosa sangre se vaya así. ¡Es un desperdicio!

Mikaela afiló la mirada, claramente irritado.

—No digas cosas tan desagradables mientras cargas a Yuu con esas asquerosas manos, Felid.

—Ya, Mika; te ves muy mal con una mirada como esa. Tu preciosa princesa está con nosotros, ¿no quieres sonreír un poco por eso? Yuu-chan de seguro amaría que lo hicieras. —en cuanto el vampiro movió sus labios en pronunciaciones que lograron sacar de sus casillas al rubio, palmeó ligeramente la espalda baja del inconsciente Hyakuya.

Oh, demonios. De todos los malnacidos chupasangre que pudieron haberle echado una mano, Felid Bathory tenía que estar en primera fila. Hubiera sido más conveniente para Mika darle el trabajo y el empujón a un vampiro de menor rango; algún encapuchado que no haya muerto en batalla; sin embargo, la balanza nunca había estado muy inclinada en su dirección.

Primariamente prefería hacerlo él mismo, pero la herida de su pecho producto del sable maldito de Yuu había terminado por debilitarlo lo suficiente como para no poder cargarlo. Su sed, insoportable incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba completamente sano, ahora le estaba quemando venas y arterias; su organismo entero.

Sentía la garganta tan reseca y debilitada que le costaba un millón de veces más respirar; los músculos le temblaban, cada parte de lo que era su anatomía gritaba a cántaros por sangre humana. El ADN de la tercera fundadora, hace ya un tiempo, había dejado de surtir un efecto constante en su apetito.

Intentaba no mirar a Yuu, inconsciente, indefenso; porque su mente se empeñaba en decirle que Yuu era un humano, y la sangre fluía por sus venas en torrente.

 _La sangre de Yuu, ¿uh?_

 _Debe tener un sabor delicioso._

Felid casi suelta una carcajada estruendosa, pero se contuvo al verse arribar en la entrada de la tercera capital; el ganado joven correteaba por Sanguinem. Mika le echó una mirada inquisidora.

—Mika-kun, deberías comportarte y beber algo de sangre del ganado. —empezó Bathory con lentitud, esbozando una afilada sonrisa. —¿Qué crees que pensaría tu precioso Yuu-chan si te ve babeando de esa forma por probar un poco de su sangre? Anda, puedes beber directamente de la fuente si quieres.

—Cállate. —rugió el rubio, tronando las articulaciones de sus dedos ante los deseos de blandir su espada contra la cabeza del séptimo fundador. —Estarías muerto antes de que tú u otro malnacido vampiro pensaran siquiera en tomar la sangre de Yuu. —miró de soslayo a Felid, sus pupilas reducidas a una mera línea en el centro del ojo. —Puedo cortarte mucho más que un simple brazo, chupasangre.

Felid rió, gozando de la entretención.

—No te pongas así, Mika. —hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. —Solo era una pequeña broma. —el rubio apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, Felid miró a Yuuichiro y retomó el rumbo por los caminos empedrados de la capital. —Por cierto, nuestra hermosa reina roja quiere verte.

Mika chistó con molestia, observando el rostro inconsciente del moreno.

Felid rió.

—Lo llevaré a la propiedad y haré que se hagan cargo de él. Aunque quieras, no puedes ir en contra de la reina, Mika-kun.

El séptimo fundador no esperó una respuesta; tomando su camino desapareció por los pasadizos estrechos de Sanguinem. Y Mika tuvo que darle la razón incluso cuando no quería; ir como un adversario de los deseos de Krul estaba a millones de años luz de sus manos. Pese a que ella fue la vampireza que no le dejó morir hace cuatro años y le transformó en lo que es ahora, tampoco podía culparla por ese estúpido plan suyo.

Oh, en él recaía la responsabilidad de que su familia estuviera incompleta, fragmentada y reducida a dos almas divididas por el tiempo y las circunstancias. Sin embargo, ya no; Yuu estaba en la capital, sano y salvo, alejado del maldito ganado que solo estaba utilizándolo para su beneficio.

Lo había visto; sus ojos contemplaron la transformación total de su precioso Yuuichiro en el campo de batalla, poseído por lo que sea que los humanos estaban planeando para él. Yuu no era una herramienta para ganar la guerra, Yuu era su amigo, su familia, el chico que terminaba por ser el único motivo por el que Mikaela Hyakuya seguía con vida.

Yuuichiro Amane lo era todo.

 _Absolutamente todo._

 **II**

Haciendo su camino por los pasillos del gótico palacio, la parte más visible de él parecía sumido en un ajetreo incluso más grande que el usual. Vampiros encapuchados, sirvientes de diversas casas nobles, correteaban de aquí a allá cruzándose y desapareciendo por los corredores. Mika recibió noticias de que el ganado joven había comenzado a hacer revueltas; información sobre la guerra se había filtrado y expandido como un rumor entre los niños, y a raíz de ello tuvieron que cometerse sacrificios importantes para la producción diaria de alimento.

Importándole o no este hecho, Mika terminó en la sala de audiencias de la reina roja.

Krul estaba sentada sobre el trono; piernas y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras terminaba una llamada audiovisual con cierto desdén. Mika sabía que a la mujer le hastiaba de sobremanera atender asuntos con _ciertos_ nobles.

Uno de esos nobles era Felid.

—Con permiso, Krul-sama. —saludó Mika en cuanto la reina le dirigió la mirada. —¿Quería verme?

—Justo a tiempo, Mika. —sonrió ella. —Han llegado muchos informes sobre ganado insurgente; el personal es incompetente.

—Esuché sobre eso de camino. Aparentemente comenzaron a enterarse de la supervivencia de los humanos y algo respecto a la guerra.

—Sí; están intentando neutralizarlo, aunque se han cobrado una parte importante que suministra a la capital. —Krul pareció entre aburrida y enojada, mientras jugaba con un mechón largo y claro de cabello. —Habrá que enviar escuadrones para la colecta de ganado joven otra vez. La situación en Shinguku lo empeora. Ahora, respecto a eso...

Mika se tensó; la información sobre la derrota de las fuerzas de Felid en la base militar humana había llegado a la reina vampira incluso antes de lo que el muchacho se había imaginado. Era un acontecimiento importante, supuso, dado que la raza chupasangre todavía no dimensionaba la resistencia humana lo suficiente. No era mucha, pero el ganado sabía dar pelea. Nunca se les tomó realmente en serio.

Krul le clavó los ojos, interesada, como si esperara algo de su parte.

—Estuviste directamente allí bajo el mando del séptimo fundador. —afirmó, apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano pequeña. —¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?

Mika asintió; no había forma de que se negara después de todo.

—Invadimos Shinguku en menos de cinco minutos. Sucedió cierto... _percance_ que dio el tiempo suficiente a los humanos para reagruparse. Aparecieron refuerzos del Ejército imperial demoniaco japonés y la Unidad de exterminio vampírica; el séptimo fundador Bathory ordenó una retirada.

La reina roja se lo meditó por unos segundos; el corazón de Mika comenzó a bombear con más velocidad al percatarse del rumbo en el que inevitablemente acabaría la conversación. No habían estado en aprietos realmente; la misión había fracasado meramente porque Felid Bathory se había ganado su cuota de diversión en compensación.

Esa diversión había sido Yuu.

—La "compañía demonio lunar". —más que una pregunta, a Mika le había sonado como una ratificación. —Son los grupos conformados por _humanos de élite_ que tienen en su poder a un demonio negro. ¿Uh? Ciertamente representan una amenaza mayor. Como sea, sigue siendo inaceptable.

Krul se dio el tiempo de analizar el aspecto de su pequeño y egoísta hijo adoptivo a medida que hablaba. La capa sucia, el uniforme blanco rasgado en el pecho y manchas de sangre seca salpicadas por su cuerpo y la comisura de sus labios no la habían dejado sin cuidado. Mika era un espadachín envidiable y un soldado más que eficiente, fruto de la propia sangre de Tepes; por lo que haber salido herido de batalla significaba que algo grande había pasado allí fuera.

—Mi lindo y malcriado hijo. —llamó ella con una voz suave que pretendió ser de una dulce madre; Hyakuya sabía que nada bueno salía de eso. —Tú no eres tan incompetente como los demás soldados; mucho menos unos simples humanos podrían haberte hecho algo. ¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo lo suficiente en Shinguku para que regresaras con este aspecto?

Mikaela se tensó cuando la reina roja se levantó de su trono y se acercó a él con pasos gráciles, extendiendo un brazo en su dirección y tocando mechones rubios de su cabello con delicadeza. No era amor lo que sentía por ella, solo una dependencia irracional; y por supuesto Krul no le quería como un hijo, sino como una mascota obediente.

Los vampiros raramente sabían de un amor que no fuera el carnal. Incluso así, la reproducción y el aumento de población no era un tema para ellos.

Sus relaciones se basaban en la subordinación.

El chico apretó los labios, a punto de responder.

—No intentes mentirme. —le interrumpió Krul.

Hyakuya, mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintió.

—Encontré al miembro de mi familia que estaba buscando; Yuu. —afirmó Mika, desviando los ojos hacia el suelo frío embaldosado. —Lo he traído a Sanguinem con ayuda del séptimo fundador, aunque me costó algo de sangre y salud.

Los ojos rojos de Tepes tomaron un brillo diferente; había recibido una noticia satisfactoria en medio de tanto jaleo. Y no solo eso, claro que no.

—El último serafín de los Hyakuya finalmente está de vuelta en la capital. —sonrió ella. —Mantendremos esto en secreto por el bien de tu familia. Dile al anormal de Felid que mantenga la boca cerrada por ahora respecto a esto. Ahora... —hizo una pausa, observando a Mika con una mueca. —...tengo preparadas viales frescas; debes estar sediento por la falta de sangre. Puedes tomarlas todas si gustas.

El muchacho asintió; la garganta le quemó peor que antes, casi al borde de su control.

—Muchas gracias, Krul. —agradeció con la voz rasposa. —Con su permiso.

Mika se retiró de la sala de audiencias en busca de las viales, dejando a una meditabunda reina roja sentada en su trono.

 _El último serafín del final estaba de vuelta._

 **III**

—¡MIKA!

Yuu abrió los ojos de golpe, el corazón galopándole en el pecho, mientras su mano extendida hacia el cielo intentaba alcanzar la nada misma; la presión natural del oxígeno le rodeaba los dedos sin que pudiera sentirla en verdad. Notó, cuando la humedad le llegó a las mejillas, que tenía lágrimas aglutinadas en la comisura de los ojos. Odiaba llorar lo suficiente para no hacerlo nunca, pero habían ocasiones en las que no podía contra el peso de su propio corazón.

Ese peso era Mika.

Era doloroso, pero amaba a su familia tanto como para no querer dejarlo ir.

Parpadeó con dificultad, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano; le costaba pensar, le costaba sentir y prácticamente le estaba costando también respirar. Le parecía como si hubiera dormido un eternidad, como si hubiera despertado de un coma de siglos; el cuerpo lo tenía pesado y poco sincronizado con su cerebro.

Pensar duele; Yuu ya no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Suspirando y bufando bajo su respiración, el chico se apoyo sobre sus codos e inspeccionó su alrededor con la concentración que pudo reunir; no recordaba que la cama fuera tan grande y mullida, su suavidad le desconcertaba. Las colchas en Shibuya eran frías, duras y algunas rellenas de paja seca; no había mucho con lo que darse en lujo luego de la invasión vampírica. Extraño.

Pero Yuu no recordaba haber tomado una siesta en Shibuya.

Se sobresaltó, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama; una habitación amplia, calefaccionada y de grandes dimensiones con gusto refinado le recibió como una bofetada en la cara. Gótica, muy para las apreciaciones de Yuu, y despedía un cierto aire familiar que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Los escalofríos viajaron en torrente por su espina dorsal; le recordaba a la capital vampírica, a su confinamiento en Sanguinem durante cuatro años.

A la muerte de Mika...

Cierto, Mikaela.

Y los recuerdos vinieron a él en una corriente electrizante que terminó por erizarle los cabellos. La batalla en Shinguku. La casi derrota del escuadrón de Shinoa. La aparición del chupasangre que había asesinado a su familia hace cuatro años...

Y Mika...

No había sido una ilusión ni una jugarreta de su mente; había pasado fantaseando lo suficiente con una vida diferente como para no darse cuenta. Mika estaba con vida, allí afuera, en alguna parte, con un uniforme blanco y del lado de los chupasangre.

Pero, demonios, estaba con vida.

Se cubrió la mirada con un brazo; sus ojos ardieron de la emoción.

 _Tan, tan feliz._

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, pasos veloces—inhumanamente veloces—se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Yuu no tuvo el tiempo de pestañear siquiera antes de que la entrada de la enorme e irreconocible habitación se abriera de par; Yuuichiro ahogó un gemido en la garganta, pasmado, al ver a Mika entrar precipitadamente.

El rubio encontró sus ojos, y una expresión de alivio se coloreó en su pálido rostro, haciendo que una sonrisa le naciera de los labios.

Una sonrisa que logró estremecer por completo el cuerpo de Yuu.

— _Yuu-chan, despertaste._

Suave.

La voz de Mika era suave.

Tanto como para que Yuu no pudiera seguir pensando.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: Amalgama._

Les dije que iba a volver con un Mikayuu, ¿cierto? PUES HOLA, SOY CROSSEYRA Y LES VENGO A DEJAR ESTA COSA RANCIA SIN TRAMA. Ojalá lo disfruten lo suficiente(?).

Primero que todo, este va a ser un Short-Fic, no más de cinco o seis capítulos, y va a explicar un poco las cosas si Yuu hubiera ido (a voluntad o no) con Mika de vuelta a Sanguinem. Si alguien esperaba que formara toda una hipótesis sobre los Seraph of the End, PUES NO, de hecho no pienso tocar el tema de los serafines a profundo en este fic. Primero, porque necesito una trama fuerte de por medio (cosa que este fic no va a tener. No va a ser un Fluff sin sentido, pero tiene un Plot algo básico. Lo estoy haciendo por el amor al arte y porque me encanta esta parejita; mis bebés). Como verán, tampoco va a abarcar el fin de la guerra; el fic comienza a la mitad del conflicto y termina en la mitad. Repito, no esperen mucho de este fic.

Advertidas, mis preciosuras.

 **Fic dedicado completamente a BloomyLee. Bonita, tú sabes que te amo con el corazón entero; y te mereces el cielo y mucho más por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Este fic es para ti, porque sé que te encanta la serie y porque tu cumpleaños lo amerita. Felices veinte y siempre, bebé -inserte un rancio trece-trece aquí-.**

¡Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!

 _Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

 _Todos los (inexistentes) derechos reservados._


End file.
